


Stubborn

by MALLR4TS



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Arguing, Bickering, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS
Summary: If Micah won't listen to your advice and improve how he goes down on you, then maybe you'll just have to take this matter into your own hands.
Relationships: Micah Bell/Reader
Kudos: 33





	Stubborn

**Author's Note:**

> a couple of anons and I were talking about Micah's coochie eating skills and they think he'd be awful, but I think he'd be able to improve. So here's a fic based around that idea :0 
> 
> Tumblr and Twitter are @MALLR4TS

If Micah had a middle name, it'd be 'stubborn', because that man will never listen to anybody but himself. He's more than a handful to date; when he's in a good mood, he's wonderful to be around, strangely kind and affectionate which is a sight you thought you'd never see. But when Micah's in one of his moods, he won't listen to a word you say, regardless of how you say it.

Today is one of those days, his 'moody days' as you call them. He woke up on the wrong side of the bed and has been moping around the camp all day, bickering with anybody who looked at him, including yourself. You'd asked Micah to fetch you a cup of coffee whilst you were sewing a hole in his jeans back together, only for him to roll his eyes and groan, despite getting it anyway.

"That attitude will bite you in the ass one day, Micah," you tell him as he sits down next to you, handing you the cup.

"Now, what's that meant to mean?" Micah frowned.

"You know what it means. You're having one of those moody days, aren't you?"

"I ain't havin' one of those, I don't get them. I ain't moody, maybe a bit stubborn, but you make me out to be a lot worse than I am," Micah scoffs at you. He hates the name you have for this off-days, and he always gets worse when you point out the strop he's in.

"You're in a mood, and you know it. I bet it's all because I said no to suckin' your dick this morning," you reply under your breath after taking a sip of your coffee.

"Well, maybe if you sucked it then I wouldn't be like this, huh?" Micah suggests, leaning back to rest his weight on his elbows, one leg crossed whilst the other remained stretched out.

"I've already told you, Micah. I ain't gonna put the effort in until you get better at goin' down on me," you shrug.

"There's nothin' wrong with my pussy eatin' abilities. I can make you cum, what more do you need?"

"You've gotta figure out what exactly makes me itch, then keep doin' that. Don't you wanna see me melt to your touches?"

"You already do melt. I just don't get what you're complaining about," Micah shakes his head, groaning at the same time.

You huff, taking a quick sip of your coffee and placing his half-sewn jeans on the floor. You stand up, pulling Micah up with you who continues to protest but stands up without making you pull all of his weight. With your hand on his, you drag him to your tent, quickly fastening the flaps behind you.

"What're you doin', sweetheart?" Micah asks as he watches you fumble with the tent flaps, eventually shutting them.

"Lie down, Micah," you say as you point to your bedroll.

Micah rolls his eyes and places his hands on his hips. "And why would I do that?"

"You want them jeans sewn, don't you?" you blackmail him, though Micah does as you order him to. He lies down on your bedroll, chucking his hat to the corner of the tent. He crosses one leg over the other, resting his hands on his stomach as he gives you an expression that says ' _now what?'_

"I'm gettin' real sick of how stubborn you are, Micah," you begin as you reach under your skirt to remove your undergarments, letting them slide down your legs as you kick them to the corner of the tent. "I've told you time and time again that you've got areas to work on, yet you refuse to acknowledge that and fix them," you continue, settling on your knees beside him, bunching up your skirt so it doesn't get stuck underneath you.

You swing one leg over his shoulder, exposing yourself to him. His eyes go a little wide at the bold move. You'd sat on his face many times, but there was something about your dominant aura that made Micahs cock begin to twitch.

"If you're not gonna listen to me, then just shut up and do something useful with that mouth for once," you tell him, peering over your shoulder to look down at him. Your head looks forward as you push your hips down against his face, and instinctively, Micah sticks his tongue out and begins to eat you out.

His hands come up to grab hold of your thighs, the cold leather of his coat sending a shiver down your spine as it brushes against your skin. Micah's a little messy, attacking you with his tongue but eventually, your words finally seem to click in his brain.

Micah brushes over your clit, his facial hair slightly tickling you, making your thigh muscles shake as you let out a moan. You enjoy it when he does that, don't you? So he does it again, over and over, noticing how quickly that little action can turn you into a panting mess. He won't admit it, but you were right; he needed to focus on what you seem to enjoy the most, rather than just attacking you and hoping for the best.

He moves his tongue off your clit, slowly sliding it across your entrance before pushing it inside of you. Micah fucks you with his tongue, his cock beginning to ache as you ride his face, fucking yourself with his tongue. He notices that your thighs are no longer shaking, but you're humming instead of moaning like before. He's admitted to you before how much he loves you riding his face, and watching you do it now makes his head spin and his cock feel heavy.

Micah tightens his grip on your thighs, pulling you off his tongue. "Atta girl," Micah coos as he slides a finger into you, kissing along your thigh whilst his finger rubs at that spot inside of you. "Always so pretty for me, ain't you?" he compliments between kisses, another finger sliding inside of you. You let out a moan as Micah works at you, the rough pads of his fingertips brushing perfectly against that spot. "And those moans, oooh. You know exactly how to make my cock hard," he chuckles, his facial hair itching deliciously against your thighs.

"I've seen your poor cock throbbing this whole time. Maybe you deserve a reward for finally listening to me, huh?" you say as you begin to unbuckle his pants. He's wearing black for once, an outfit you rarely see despite it being one of your favorites. You were somewhat thankful when his white pants ripped, sarcastically saying "oh no. Now you'll have to wear those black pants for once!"

You don't keep Micah waiting for too long, dipping your head down so you can swirl your tongue around the tip of his flushed cock, the taste of his precum strong on your tongue. He lets out a hum as he continues to eat you out, eventually letting out a choked moan when you take his length in your mouth in one sudden bold mood, the tip of his cock hitting the back of your throat.

Micahs head falls back against the bedroll, biting his lips as he tries not to moan too loudly. It's the middle of the day and the camp is busy for once, only the two of you have found yourselves in this position rather than getting some work done. It is Micah's fault, after all.

"Don't get distracted," you hum as you quickly slide his cock out of your mouth.

"Sorry, sugarpie," Micah replies. He goes back to eating you out, swirling his tongue over your clit, occasionally sucking on the bundle of nerves.

The longer Micah stays down there, the better he gets. You finally have to pull his cock from your mouth so you can whimper and moan, resting your head on his thigh as you lazily stroke his cock.

"You gonna cum for me, love?" Micah asks against your folds.

"Uh-huh," you sigh, nodding at the same time.

You roll your hips in time with the way Micah flicks his tongue. Finally, your body shakes as you cum on his tongue, and continues to shake even more as Micah moves his tongue up across your entrance, lapping at your juices, cleaning you up. You continue to lazily stroke him, his cock throbbing against your palm as he aches for release.

When your body feels stable again, you shift up onto your elbows, taking Micahs length back into your mouth. Micah rests his forehead against one of your thighs, kissing along them as his hands slide up to massage your ass.

"Good girl," Micah praises as you take his length down your throat, hollowing out your cheeks and bobbing up and down.

You move one hand to cup his balls, gently massaging them in time with your thrusts. Micah always loses himself when you do that. He moves one hand off your thigh to hold the back of your head, bucking his hips up against your mouth as he lets out a cry, spending himself down your throat.

Micah moves his hips back down as fast as he slammed them up, not wanting you to choke for once, probably because the two of you were meant to be working and he didn't want to give it away. You swallow as you slide him out your mouth, finally de-mounting him and sitting down beside him.

Micah grins at you as he sits upright, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, though his beard is still glistening from your juices. "Better?" Micah simply asks.

"You're getting there," you tell him as you pull your undergarments back on.

"Well, as long as I'm improving," Micah shrugs as he tidies his clothes up, placing his hat on afterward.

"That's the most positive thing I've heard you say in weeks," you joke.

Micah rolls his eyes and ignores your comment, helping you to your feet then unfastening the tent flaps, pinning them open as the two of you return to camp.

"You gonna finish sewing my jeans up now, darlin'?" Micah asks.

"I might if you fetch me another cup of coffee. My other one is definitely cold now," you reply.

"Fine, I'll fetch you another," he shakes his head.

You turn to leave but Micah pulls you back, spinning you around so he can steal a quick kiss. "Next time you want your pussy ate, straddle me like you just did," Micah says against your lips, placing another kiss on them afterward.

"I'll definitely be doing that more often, especially now you're finally listening to me," you smile.

"Ah, don't get cocky," Micah tuts. He lets you walk off, returning to the spot you were sat at earlier, his half-sewn jeans still on the floor.

Micah eventually joins you with a fresh cup of coffee and a kiss to your temple. He watches you work for a little while before lying back against you, using your thigh as a pillow whilst he has an afternoon nap as you finish off your sewing.


End file.
